Ultrawoman Baragon
is a giant of cosmic earth reborn from the remnants of a meteorite crash, its awakening triggered by the meddlings of human workers. Taking on the identity of an androgynous person named , it initially took up the mantle of humanity's protector, those of whom it viewed as saviours of the planet, before eventually rethinking its position upon witnessing the environmental destruction, ecosystemic massacres and climate change caused by humanity's own vile actions. History Modern Day The construction of manufacturing facilities triggers the awakening of cosmic energies near an unexcavated meteor crash site, causing the earth to crack open and burst into white light. What appears to be a giantess of rock stands amidst the hazy aftermath and starts rampaging around wildly, completely obliterating the site, before regaining its sanity in this foreign environment. The same luminescence from before starts to leak from its premature body, and the giantess retreats into the mountains. It assumes an androgynous human form based after children of the species, and emerges from the mountains, dazed and confused, but eventually regaining some form of rational thought. Stumbling about in full nude, it eventually tumbles onto a road bustling with vehicles, getting hit by one and falling unconscious as a result. Profile Stats * '''Height': 50m * Weight: 65,000t * Age: At least a year * Weakness: Baragon suffers from exhaustion due to the Earth's polluted climate. If exposed to large volumes of liquids, its body can start to disintegrate as well. Other weaknesses are spread out across its individual forms. Body Features * Dim Peepers: Baragon can see through the entire spectrum, and especially well in dimly-lit environments. In later occasions, its eyes become an ambient source of light for sight in complete darkness. * Grigio Antennae: A pair of antenna-like organs sprouting from Baragon's head. They allow for it to sense vibrations, heat and air motion, up to a radius of a few kilometers. In other forms they develop both offensive and defensive capabilities. * Barrage Skin: A formidable layer of rock-like skin, it is Baragon's defining feature, and protects it from conventional weaponry and minor beam attacks. * Claws: Baragon possesses claws at its hands and feet, which allow for deep burrowing and physical assaults. Transformation Gene places its arms in a crossed position, as the elemental spirits and mana of the Earth flow and course through its body. Gene then rises into the air, spreads its arms out and a giant of earth and rock forms with Gene as the heart. Finally, in an explosion of rock, dust and cosmic energies, a giant is birthed from the earthly sculpture, emerging from the shadows. Forms for basic combat, this form is the sentient being's first female-like body achieved from this planet's rock. Created with the assistance of the Earth's guardian creatures and spirits, it is no wonder that Baragon would be able to tap into their powers. *'Durability': Baragon's body is covered in nigh-indestructible rock, its cosmic body sealed and protected by the earth elementals' powers. Heat rays directed towards Baragon superheat its skin, and the radiation generated can then be channeled towards its attacks. However, it is shown to have a weak resistance to liquids, and will dissolve slowly upon contact. Techniques Special *'Baraguardian Flame Ray': Spewing magma of the earth encased in spiritual mana is fired from crossed arms as a considerably potent beam. **'Baraguardian Flame Burst': A two-handed variant of the Baraguardian Flame Ray that is mainly used for high-velocity burrowing. It can also be used to cause minor earthquakes and lava to spout from beneath the earth. *'Baraguardian Flare': A massive heat wave emitted from Baragon's body that, at maximum output, can melt down most metal structures. Physical *'Baragon Punch': A basic punch imbued with the heat of molten rocks. *'Baragon Kick': A basic kick imbued with the mana of the guardian spirits and elementals. *'Baragon Rage Assault': Baragon charges full-force with flame-filled fists, as the ground trembles with such intense ferocity, destabilizing the enemy. Its ear shields can also be deployed as a defensive tactic when charging forward. Others *'Ear Shields': The ear-like appendages on Baragon's back can be deployed forward as protective flaps, though it leaves its back exposed as a result. Beyond its defensive capabilities however, the "ears" can also pick up the most minute of sound waves. *'Natural Healing': As long as Baragon is in contact with the earth spirits, any minor damages sustained will heal instantly. *'Telepathic Communication': When necessary, Baragon can communicate with humans and spirits alike through telepathy. - Neronga= Ultraman Neronga From galvanic currents and searing bolts comes the nativity of a new giant: , a product of humanity's irrational fear and heavenly thunderstorms from above. Exhausation piles up from previous battles and Baragon is subsequently subdued by the military amidst angered retaliation, its fate uncertain. However, this is not the end: celestial lightning strikes down, as if God's calling, and gives the being a new body. Compared to Baragon, Neronga suffers from durability loss, of which it makes up for in ranged attacks. Techniques Special *'Nerongalvanic Despotic Attack': Almighty lightning bolts empowered by spiritual mana charges at the arms, antennae and crest, and is fired as ruinous levin in rapid succession. *'Nerongalvanic Flash': Neronga can fire smaller bolts of lightning that do not require prior charging. *'Nerongalvanic Cannon': Neronga can create balls of electricity that deal moderate damage. Physical *'Neronga Punch': A basic punch imbued with shocking charges. *'Neronga Kick': A basic kick imbued with shocking charges. *'Neronga Electrical Assault': Neronga surrounds itself with electrical energy and charges head-first into the enemy. Coated with pure energy the being becomes impervious to most ranged attacks, and any physical attacker runs the risk of getting electrocuted or burnt. Others *'Invisibility': Perhaps due to its electrical constitution, Neronga can turn completely transparent to the naked eye at will. This can be negated in numerous ways. *'Electric Absorption': Neronga feeds on raw electricity to sustain its wellbeing, making it immune to electrical attacks. However, if denied an electrical source, Baragon will not be able to access the body of Neronga at all. *'Electrical Transmutation': Neronga can turn its physical body into pure electricity, and vice versa, at will. - Pagos= Ultraman Pagos Baragon had chosen a host in an attempt to become more human, and international leaders had turned distraught over that idea and various other encounters Baragon had before. However, this merger also presented an exploit on the part of Baragon: it was not allowed to act against the human will, particularly its host. The federal government capitalised on this advantageous fact and captured the human, and took the liberty to experiment on the poor fellow, with the aim of extracting or warping the cosmic entity's powers to their will, to the extent of infusing him with radioactive substances, specifically ancient uranium in astronomical volumes. In tandem, Baragon could feel the excruciating pain exhibited by its host, yet he beseeched it not to act. Partway through the experimentation, he flatlined. And Baragon's bottled up emotions of angst, resentment and sorrow, burst up into the form of , completely obliterating and irradiating the surrounding area in split seconds. Techniques Special *'Pagosorrow Energy Breath': Gushing radioactive energies encased in spiritual mana are exhaled from Pagos' mouth as a white vapor-like beam of incandescent light. **'Pagosorrow Energy Beam': Fired from the "L" position, a slightly more powerful version of the Pagosorrow Energy Breath. Physical *'Pagos Punch': A highly radioactive punch. *'Pagos Kick': A highly radioactive kick. Other *'Radioactive Emissions': Simply the presence of Pagos is enough to irradiate an entire town for years to come. - Magular= Ultrawoman Magular Travelling to the European Continent as part of a government-issued mission to quell supernatural disturbances, Baragon stumbled upon the guardian watcher of the highlands, Magular, hiding out in subterranean secrecy. It initially lashed out at Baragon, before the two managed to come to an understanding. Concealed by the mountain ranges, two beings of differing origins discussed the cosmic and spiritual interferences affecting the Earth's wellbeing, the nature of this planet and its inhabitants. Before more talks could continue, the guardian was promptly attacked by human soldiers, and in the ensuing conflict, Baragon was bestowed with the form of . *'Spikes': Magular's whole body is covered in earthly thorns that make it almost impossible to touch without inflicting injury. Techniques Special *'Maguterra Earthbolt': Magular shapes earth into acicular stakes infused with spiritual mana that are launched in rapid succession from both arms. *'Maguterra Obelisk': By pure concentration alone, rocky spikes and earth pillars can be erected from beneath the earth by Magular's energies. Physical *'Magular Punch': A basic punch imbued with the strength of earth and mana. *'Magular Kick': A basic kick imbued with the strength of earth and mana. *'Magular Touch': Magular grabs hold of an opponent, absorbing their spiritual essence and slowly turning them into serrated stone. Others *'Earth Manipulation': Magular can control and shape the earth to its will, whether it be in the form of boulders, quakes, etc. *'Gravity Manipulation': Magular can control gravity to a certain extent. - Gabora= is not an entirely new form, but rather it is Pagos equipped with six military-grade metal plates on its back which enable flight and intense burrowing. The plates eventually get destroyed in battle, but the giant's body adapts to produce nigh-indestructible plates of its own, paving the way to its evolution into Powered Gabora. *'K6 Baranium Stabilizers': The metal plates on Gabora's back, powered by mass quantities of uranium supplied from its body. They allow for flight speeds of up to 300mph, and combine into a gigantic drill for burrowing. It is said that when the hurricane forms, Gabora awakens... Techniques Special *'Gaborage Energy Beam': Gushing radioactive energies encased in spiritual mana are exhaled from Gabora's mouth as a whitish-blue vapor-like beam of incandescent light. Physical *'Gabora Drill': The plate appendages extend from the back to Gabora's outstretched arms, combining into a forward-facing drill which can spin at moderate speeds. It can be charged with uranium and spiritual mana for a powered attack. *'Gabora Spin Attack': Either in drill or flight form, the plates can spin as a form of attack or defense. Subsequently, winds are generated, which can sweep enemies off their feet. - Powered= Ultrawoman Gabora Powered }} - Geronga= Ultraman Geronga }} Trivia * The name of Baragon's human form, Gene, was chosen as a suggestion from SuaZen321. Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Parody Ultras